Twilight Five0
by alice and bella cullen 4ever
Summary: My real name isn't Bella Swan she's dead I was just investigating her murder and seeing if she had any potential enemies. If you must know my name it's Officer Kono Kalakaua. I was able to do this because Bella was adopted and I'm related to her new moon
1. Prologue

Sadly I don't own Twilight or Hawaii Five-o

**He's Gone**

Edward left me. Whatever. I was just here on a case pretending to be some girl named Bella when she's been murdered. Charlie knows this so back to why I'm here I had to figure out who held a grudge against her and wanted to kill her. Sadly know one really hated her. Oh yeah my names Officer Kono Kalakaua I work in Five-O in Hawaii with some of my good friends and my cousin Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kono.

Right know I'm on a plane back to Hawaii my cousin Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kono is going to pick me up and inform me of our newest case since they found the murderer of Bella Swan. Once I got off the plane I spotted my cousin but who was with them the Cullen's! It couldn't be.


	2. Leaving

**Leaving**

**EPOV**

I left my lovely Bella. Carlisle took us to Hawaii where he got a new job as a medical examiner for a crime team called Five-0. Right now Chin Ho is taking us to go pick up his cousin who was on a mission to find a murderer but it turns out he was in Hawaii the whole time.

"Who got murdered?" questioned Carlisle.

"A fellow resident of this town from forks named Bella Swan she was murdered before she moved in with her dad. She was on a trip during the summer because she wanted to become a forensic for Five-0." Said Chin Ho.

"Bella, I was dating Bella Swan during the school year. What do you mean she died last year?" I questioned.

"Oh that's my cousin Kona I didn't know she was a cougar. Well wait Edward how old are you?" said Chin Ho.

"17." I replied.

"Oh well I guess she isn't a cougar. So she had to pose as Bella Swan to see if that girl had any enemies but as it turns out there wasn't anyone who held a grudge that big. It was just a random homicide." Said Chin Ho.

We got to the airport when Chin Ho got a call and his phone started blasting I Need a Doctor. He looked at his phone and rolled his eyes.

"What's up Max?" said Chin Ho in a worried tone

"We just found another body. Hey is Kona there yet?" said who I assumed was Max.

"No we just got to the airport and she figured out a way to change my ringtone for you to I Need a Doctor so I'm curious to see what else she changed on my phone." Said Chin Ho.

We walked into the airport Chin Ho didn't even have a sign as Kono's plane landed we saw a girl who looked more like Chin Ho than Bella get out. When she saw us she froze.


	3. My Story and Happy BDay

**Kono's POV**

**I'm Back**

Oh well I better get on with this I thought to myself. I walked towards the Cullen's and my cousin. When I got to them I launched myself at my cousin giving him a hug (now I'm not one to hug so this surprised him).

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I missed you. Oh and how did you like the knew ringtones." I replied smirking

"What do you mean ringtones? I thought it was just one." he said scared

"Oh don't worry everyone on the team has the same ringtones except for me. But we all have the same ringtone for Max's number." I told him.

He looked really scared. "So who are your friends?" I questioned.

"Like you don't already know well this is Carlisle and his wife Esme, this is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett, this is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, last is Edward who I believe you were in a relationship with." He said smirking he knew I was caught.

"Okay I was in a relationship with him. Only because I knew it's what Bella would want me to." I told him tearing up a little.

"Okay um… how do you know Bella besides solving her murder case because you seem to know her well and could you show us her picture." Asked Jasper nervously

"Of course she would want her legacy carried on." I replied.

***************************TIMESKIP***********************************************

"Wow she looks just like you Kono how is this possible and not to be racist but she doesn't have any Asian blood in her family **(A/N no offence to Asian people in fact my cousins half Korean)**." Said Carlisle astonished.

"Well Bella was adopted out of our family and when she found out she wanted to come visit us her cousins. So when she was old enough she came here she already started training in forensics and wanted to try and get on the team." I started.

FLASHBACK

_It was storming that night and Bella said she knew who the murderer was. He was killing women for money. None of us would go with her and we told her to say but she told s no and said that they were about to strike that night before he left the island. She ran out and we tried to stop her but we couldn't. Chin Ho and me tried to go after her but they stopped us. The next morning she didn't come back and we knew then she was dead._

_ENDFLASHBACK_

"We knew she was our cousin and we never had any time to bond that's why I posed as her in forks. We found her body and knew instantly the murderer of the women didn't do it." I said tears in my eyes and running down my cheeks. Chin Ho tried to comfort me but it was futile.

"We knew that the murderer didn't do it because he carved number's in the women's arms because he was crazy." Said Chin taking over the story for me. "He passed the lie detector test that we used to prove him innocent of that murder."

"Hey Kono do you think I can talk to you for a minute?" questioned Edward.

"Sure." I replied easily.

"I am so sorry for leaving you. Will you please take me back I can't live with out you?

" Said Edward begging on his knees." 

"Well…"

**Ooh a cliffy well I hope you like this update and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Thanks for reviewing and a special thanks to Shakespeare Lemonade for some constructive criticism. **


	4. The Answer

**The Answer Edward's POV **

"Well Edward I was dating someone keeping up a long distance relationship with him. You see I'm in love with Steve I do love you but more in that older brother kind of way, but I think you'll love my best friend Serena." She said and my heart oddly didn't hurt. I think I got over her.

"Well, oddly I don't feel sad like I was just pulled in by the name Serena. I think I may love her already." I said.

"That's a good thing she will probably like you a lot. You see no one really thinks she's any fun because she's a book worm." Said Kono.

"Well that sounds just like my kind of girl and I'm happy that you love me in a brotherly way." I told her truthfully.

"That's good 'cause I'm nothing like her I like to surf, hang out with Steve, play football and many other things. She's shy, a book worm loves to surf, and is a jokester like me." Said Kono.


	5. Meeting Steve

**Meeting Steve**

"Hey boss." Said Kono dropping a stack of papers on his desk.

"Hey Kono what's up?" questioned Steve warily. He knew Kono just didn't drop in on him for any reason. Unless Danno and her are planning something.

"Oh I don't know the sky, clouds, birds, balloons, waves, planes and such that's about it." Replied Kono smirking. Oh she was definitely up to something. He just wished he knew what.

"So is there anything you want to tell me. Maybe something important to tell me?" Steve questioned.

"Oh yeah there is something I was supposed to tell. Ah its coming to me aha there it is. Steve meet Edward, Edward meet Steve. Steve this was my pretend boyfriend, Edward this is Steve my real boyfriend and an ex Navy SEAL." Said Kono smirking. She was trying to make this harder on s. since his dad was working here she was going to test him. "Yeah and he's now like a brother to me, so yeah we've got a case and I've got a date." She said smiling sweetly at us.

"A DATE!" we both said very loudly.

"Yeah with Damon, Stefan, Nick, and Monroe." She replied with an evil smile on her face.

"Wow you really had me going for a second I should have realized this earlier. You do this every Monday right."

"Yep I do. I love Munroe though he's really cute and a buabod or a werewolf." She told us with a dreamy look in her eyes. (A/N I really do like Munroe though a were wolf slash clockmaker)


	6. The Chase

I was really bored we hadn't had a case since the Cullen's came. The team and I had to make bets to just do something. Why had the crime rates gone down so fast I mean I know it's a good thing but it doesn't bring any interest to the job. Just as I thought that we got a call about a kidnapping near a surfing competition. _ Yes_, I thought, _we finally have a case_ _to investigate. _As we pulled on to the crime scene Rosalie pulled me over and said she could smell something over there mixed in with the girls scent.

I followed her and found a hair of someone other than the girl.

"Thanks Rose, that was really helpful." I told her kindly.

"Welcome I'm really glad I was able to help," replied Rosalie.

"GUYS WE FOUND A HAIR," shouted Rosalie and I at the same time, which cased us to both bust out laughing. The guys looked at us as if we were crazy, we just ignored them.

*&#*&#*&#*&#*&#*&#*&#*&#*&#*&#*&#*&#*&#*&#*&#*&#*&#LATERTHATDAY#&*#&*#&*#&*#&*#&*#&*#

We were on a high-speed chase, we found the girl and the kidnapper but he was running. We had to be careful because the girl had a condition and she could die if her heart rate sped up to much. Suddenly the guy made a sharp turn that we followed narrowly missing a collision with another car. I was thinking Fuck It I'm going to do whatever I need to save this girl so I leaned out my window put the silencer on my gun so the girl wouldn't hear and her heart rate wouldn't speed up. I shot at the cars tires making them go flat and forcing the person to pull over. He then tried to go on foot but we had cornered him, I loved my job it was really exhilarating. We got the girl her medicine and brought her back to her parents another job well done


	7. Murderer Found

As we were questioning him I ran his fingerprints and found that they matched the ones Bella had on her from being a murder victim. I knew then that he was the killer we had been looking for.

"Steve." I yelled and everyone rushed in to see what was wrong.

"What is it Kono," Steve asked calmly like this happened every day which it did.

"I ran the kidnappers finger prints and they match the ones on Bella's body and all the other women. He's our murderer." I told him in a slightly hysterical voice.

"Are you serious, we'll get the information out of him then send him to jail since we have enough evidence he'll go to jail. That's okay with you Kono or do you want to hurt him." Asked Steve kindly.

"I want to hurt him a little and then you can take him away." With that said I basically beat the shit out of that guy before Steve pulled me off of him.

**Okay i know you all want to kill me but I have been super busy studying and I have had a bunch of relatives coming to visit so im very sorry and i will up date sooner and this is not the only story i'm updating chech out the past im proud of and my new poll for a story im going to write after i finish all my others or after my two main stories Twilight Five-0 and The Past I'm Proud Of **


End file.
